The star which she has longed for
by SockyCake
Summary: Junna wakes up in the middle of the night and finds a crying banana on the floor.


Junna was sleeping on her bed very peacefully until she heard a voice out of nowhere. Her eyes opened in a split second as she began to hear someone sobbing. She was sure her foggy mind would guess who was crying. She felt a twinge of uneasiness as her mind registered the scene.

''Nana?'' Junna's sleepy voice suggested worry, reaching her hand to find her glasses right at the bedside she had put them on. She turned on the light on the desk. Her vision became clearer and she quickly detected the banana girl on the floor hugging her knees. She stumbled towards her.

''Nana? Nana, you alright?'' Junna gently placed her hand on Nana's shoulder, but she couldn't get an answer.

The dim light projected Junna's shadow, and hereby the silent cries were no longer heard.

''Nana, I'm here for you.'' Junna stroked her hair, her voice gentler than ever. ''I know you are still feeling guilty about what happened in the past, but Nana… what you wanted to do was for your friends, for the revue. Now, you find the spark, the brilliance, the purpose of your own life. You find the change brings hope, new experiences and also _fear _. But accept fear as a part of life.''

Junna cleared her throat and piped up again, ''_ The only way to make sense out of change is to plunge into it, move with it, and join the dance. _''

Nana finally raised her head to look up to her. She sniffled, then the sparkle from her eyes came back again.

''Junna-chan… That's...''

''Alan Watts!''

The words erased the sadness from Nana, the small smile formed in the contour of her face.

" _It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves. _"

''William Shakespeare's words?'' This time she chuckled.

Junna nodded in agreement. She hugged her from behind as tightly as Nana'd appreciate. The warmth in her heart elevated to a new level of fluttery sensation where she couldn't interpret whose heartbeat she heard at the moment. Her heart was racing so fast too. Hearing the rhythmic sounds blended in just like a song was so soothing for both of them.

''Time is not our enemy. Maybe you fear of change but let's accept that nothing lasts forever and you'll start to appreciate the advantages of whatever you've grown into.''

Nana turned her back and slowly duck her head into Junna's chest. ''Mhm! And it is...''

''My words,'' Junna said proudly.

Whichever loop or timeline she was in, there was always a sense of guilt and uneasiness but this time was different. Being with Junna and her seisho friends, the success of 100th Seisho Festival - these moments - were so natural and comfortable. It was a relief that she was finally freed from the shallow thoughts.

Nana turned back to her normal Banana-self. She stood up and cupped Junna's cheeks, marveling at how smooth her cheeks were. Her thumb caressed her face.

''Anone Junna-chan…''

Junna found herself curling up her lips to smile, as tints of red stains her cheek. "Yes?" She leaned into the taller girl, and finally, rested her head in the crook of Nana's neck, feeling the warmth engulf her.

''There is only one thing I cannot accept.''

''And that's?''

''No one will ever call my Junna-chan Junjun because I want to be special for you.''

Junna noticed the tips of Nana's ears grew redder, the blush on her own face intensified.

''I'll be for you and you'll be for me,'' Junna said without hesitation in her words. She cultivated her courage and sloped up to her to match her height. Reaching her hands to cup her flushing cheeks, she kissed her on the lip. After several precious seconds later, they broke apart and the first thing Junna said was,

''_ You have witchcraft in your lips! _''

''W-W-William...''

''_ My heart is ever at your service.' _'

''Junna-chan please…'' Nana fumbled her words, her blush developing into a burning flame.

'' _I would not wish any companion in the world but you. _'' Junna's head was boiling as she kept continuing to form verses.

''Aahh. I love you too, Junna-chan!''

And after all the time, Daiba Nana finally found the Star which she has longed for.


End file.
